


Who's the best?

by sunken_ships (sunken__ships)



Series: C'est Moi 'Verse [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone oneshot, someone comes out as non-binary, take three guesses as to who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/pseuds/sunken_ships
Summary: After dating for over a year, Lafayette has something to tell his three boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! if you're new, hi, welcome, thank u for joining us. no backstory required for this, other than laf, herc, alex and john are sappy little shits.
> 
> So, to the C'est moi regulars, hi! me again! how long has it been?? i just wanted to do a quick update to show u that i'm not dead, and neither is the 'verse, if you're still enjoying it. don't worry, i have another (longer) fic in the works for this fic, and hopefully something a little less PG 13, if you get what i mean, if you're into that. I know a lot of you were tonguing out for that kind of thing. but for now - enjoy. thank u guys, i love u loads! xx

     All four of them were on a date when Lafayette told them. The discussion had been about nothing too special, just about some political news Alex had seen on his Facebook feed, and, in the natural lull in conversation, Lafayette had gritted out, sounding like it had pained him to say, “I – have something to – tell you.”

     “Mm?” Hercules said, moving his salad around his plate with his fork.

     “It…” Lafayette sucked in a breath. “I’ve been kind of thinking about it for a while. It has been on my mind. I think… Well, you know how…”

     His three boyfriends exchanged nervous glances. “Is everything okay, Laf?” John asked warily.

     Lafayette rested his elbows on the table, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m sorry. This is hard. I wasn’t going to tell you.”

     Alex put down his fork. “Laf, are you… you’re not… breaking up with us, are you?”

     Lafayette raised his head sharply. “What? No! _Non_ , not at all.”

     His boyfriends breathed out a collective sigh of relief. “Thank _God_ ,” John said.

     “Laf, whatever you say,” Hercules said, “it could never be as bad as that.”

     Lafayette managed a small smile, but it was only fleeting. “Well…”

     He was greeted with patient but intrigued silence.

     He squeezed his eyes shut. “I think I maybe might maybe be – be non-binary? Maybe. I think. I don’t know.” He shook his head. “No, I do know. I’m…” He breathed out. “I am non-binary.”

     He slowly opened his eyes, expecting the worse. His boyfriends just looked at each other, and then back at him. “Oh,” Alex said. “How long has this been rattling around in that brain of yours?”

     Lafayette shrugged. “ _Je ne sais pas_ , a few months? I mean, I’ve taken a few months to really come to terms with it. It’s been in the back of my mind for… Well, for a while.”

     “You could have told us earlier,” Hercules said gently. “If it was really bothering you–”

     “ _Non_ ,” Lafayette said, shaking his head. “ _Non_ , it was not… bothering me. I just…”

     “Just to be clear, Laf,” John said, “we’re all totally cool with that. I don’t know if we made that explicit enough.”

     Lafayette’s shoulders slumped in relief. “You are?”

     Alex, Hercules, and John all nodded. “Of course,” Alex said, taking a bite of his lasagna.

     “We love you no matter what,” Hercules said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Lafayette’s temple.

     Lafayette broke out into a wide smile. “I love you guys.”

     The three boys said their _I love you too_ s in return. “So?” Alex said.

     Lafayette frowned. “So what?”

     “What do we need to change? Have you switched pronouns?”

     Lafayette took a breath in and let it out slowly. “I… I am comfortable with the ones I have now. Maybe some days I will ask you to switch to neutral ones? ‘They’? And, um, if you… I would like to be your– your partner, instead of boyfriend? Is that okay?”

     “Absolutely,” John said.

     “Whatever you want, hon,” Hercules said. “Hey, are you gonna eat that mushroom?”

     Lafayette blinked. “The wha– Oh, uh, no.”

     “Great,” Alex said, reaching over from across the table and stabbing it with his fork.

     Hercules gasped melodramatically. “ _I_ was gonna eat that!”

     “I know.”

     “I am betrayed. This is an outrage.”

     Alex chewed enthusiastically. “Oh, sorry, did you want it back?” He stuck his tongue out, and Hercules recoiled in disgust.

     “This is it. This is the final straw.”

     “Actually, it was the final mushroom.”

     “I’m breaking up with you. It’s been a good one year and two months.”

     “Oh, is that so? You gonna move out?”

     “Yep. Tomorrow.”

     “Into a little apartment?”

     Hercules narrowed his eyes. “Yeah…?”

     Alex grinned. “I guess there won’t be _mush room_ in there, huh?”

     Everyone groaned. John hung his head in his hands. Lafayette couldn’t help but laugh, his heart bursting with love for the three complete and utter nerds sitting around him.

**Author's Note:**

> so i just wanted to add: initially, i kid u not, the only reason that i made laf male with his/him pronouns is that, pretty much the day before i'd written and released the first chapter of Oui Oui Mon Ami (shoutout to whoever remembers THAT one), i'd released a one-shot, completely unrelated, where laf was non-binary. i just wanted to mix it up a bit. i'd intended, with each hamilton fic i wrote, i was going to take turns over whether laf was cis or nb, bc i headcanon him as both, and sometimes, even now when i'm writing for this 'verse, i have to correct myself when i accidentally use they/them pronouns for him (i will have him using both him/his and they/them pronouns in future updates). so i just wanted to add this to properly reflect my views. nb laf is one of my fave things, and i wish i'd started with him as nb in the first place. but here u go. if you've made it to the end of this note, i congratulate you, and i love you xx


End file.
